


L’Homme qui trobar ric

by Mochi (spacestationtrustfund)



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Français | French, Gen, Gothic Literature, Linguistics, Poetry, Puns & Word Play, Rhyming, Romanticism, Translation Available
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationtrustfund/pseuds/Mochi
Summary: Prouvaire tente d’éduquer Grantaire sur les méthodes dutenzon.
Relationships: Grantaire & Jean Prouvaire
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	L’Homme qui trobar ric

**Author's Note:**

> “L’Homme qui [Trobar Ric](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trobar_ric)” est, évidemment, un (terrible) jeu de mots de Hugo's “L’Homme qui rit.” Version anglaise [ici](https://spacestationtrustfund.tumblr.com/post/155277141846/then-follows-an-envoi-eras-pus-vey-mon); sur Tumblr [ici](https://spacestationtrustfund.tumblr.com/post/189444573836/lhomme-qui-trobar-ric-les-mis%C3%A9rables).

“Alors suit un envoi—”

“‘ _Eras, pus vey mon benastruc_ ,’” déclara Prouvaire, en tapotant son stylo contre ses doigts. “Tu as mal interprété ce que je te lisais—ici, veuille suivre le chemin de ma main sur la page. La sestina n’est pas aussi simple que le verset traditionnel; nous ne devons pas à écrire une sestina si tu ne le souhaites pas. Il existe d’autres formes de poésie—celles qui ne doivent _pas_ rimer, par exemple—”

“Ah bon, mais bien sûr que ça doit rimer, c’est de la poésie,” claqua Grantaire. “Le vers traditionnel, rampant _vers_ la fin du _vers_ comme un _ver_ humble. Ici: _vers_ , _vers_ et le _ver_. Les poètes riment les choses!—toutes les choses, en fait. Ils forcent la vie à rimer avec la mort, la raison avec la folie, la lumière avec l’obscurité. Ces modèles parallèles se poursuivent de pair avec la métaphore et la comparaison; chaque poète est comme le suivant, c’est-à-dire que chaque poète est un imbécile à tête vide qui ne vaut guère plus que le manteau qu’il porte, qui a déchiré aux coudes. Tu dis que je ne suis pas Don Juan, moi, c’est peut-être vrai; à ton tour, mon ami, tu n’es pas Guilhem Peire Cazals de Caortz. J’ai entendu quelqu’un disant une fois qu’il y avait un homme dans un tonneau au bord de la route, criant du charabia—est-ce un poète? Il rime peut-être. Ah! mais tu oublies, tout ce qui rime n’est pas de la poésie. On pourrait faire rimer les gendarmes avec des larmes. N’est-ce pas de la poésie? Je sais que tu as lu les œuvres de Byron, de Shakespeare, de Platon, traduites de l’original au français—celles-ci ne riment pas en français; est-ce encore de la poésie? Non! moi, je dis _non!_ —la poésie doit rimer, car c’est ce qui en fait la poésie; ayant été traduit, les mots perdent leur sens, ils s’effondrent, tournent en rond autour de leur but. C’est pourquoi les meilleurs traducteurs ne sont pas du tout des traducteurs. J’ai entendu une fois un allemand qui refusait de lire les traductions des œuvres. Il apprendrait la langue dans laquelle l’original a été créé. Ça, mon ami, c’est de la poésie. _Rimer_ : c’est la seule méthode. Tes sestinas m’ennuient; je préfère les vieux _virelais_ de Guillaume de Marchaut, moi; je me lasse de la poésie. Cette leçon est prosaïque; elle scande comme un _rondeau_. Il y a, si j’ose mettre des mots dans l’esprit, trop de règles.”

Prouvaire fit un geste patient au papier. “Mais voici, les mots qui terminent chaque ligne terminent ensuite les _stanze_ suivantes,” il expliqua. “Conformément, cyclique; ou peut-être que ce serait élucider d’imaginer les pièces d’une maison: ici, le mot _lumière_ ne peut pas simplement rimer, il doit rester comme la—”

“—fin, oui, toujours une fin,” déclara Grantaire. “C’est une autre chose à propos des poètes—ils se moquent toujours des fins.”

“Eh bien,” soupira Prouvaire, en posant définitivement sa plume. “Tu n’auras pas à toi soucier d’une fin, mon ami, si nous ne commençons _jamais_.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Eras, pus vey mon benastruc” is the first line of a troubadour sestina written in Old Occitan. Grantaire refers to [Diogenes in the barrel](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7a/Waterhouse-Diogenes.jpg). The line about the worm and the glass is a reference to a French tongue twister: “un ver vert va vers un verre vert” (a green worm goes towards a green glass).


End file.
